Current business-to-business connections offer secure ways to send and receive information, conduct transactions, and otherwise exchange confidential data. However, current business-to-business connections provide little to no ability to identify and differentiate between different sending users within a business or other institution, e.g., at the organizational unit or individual level. Current technologies do not provide this ability in a reliable or straightforward manner. Additionally, specific identification of different users within a business can raise privacy concerns, particularly when individual people are being identified by name and other private information. This concern grows further when a third-party is involved in the authentication process, as is often the case in current business-to-business connections. Current technologies also do not sufficiently protect senders' private information in this regard.